


Rock Solid

by pointsnorth



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: F/M, I write with his anglicised name thank u v much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointsnorth/pseuds/pointsnorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing sways this ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock Solid

The waves grow fiercer, toss her boat like a toy in the bath. Tsuruhime wants nothing more than to stand on the bow and show her shipmates how strong they all need to be, but she’s wet, and sore, and tired.

When she slips along the deck, Kanbe catches her somewhat awkwardly and grunts his amusement.

She gets an idea.

As the waves pummel them, even the most pious man onboard can’t help but regret this journey with their beloved Little Crane. When they see her standing tall on Kanbe’s shoulders, steady as a rock, the doubt gets pushed away.

Kanbe gets a polite thank you in return for his services, mutters about how that won’t set him free; he can feel deep down that there’s more than his hands that need freeing though, and she’s slowly picking those locks.


End file.
